


Building a Nest

by Talesmaniac89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Fluff without Plot, Humor, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Nesting Dean Winchester, established Dean Winchester/You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesmaniac89/pseuds/Talesmaniac89
Summary: You worry as Dean starts acting a little out of character after you find the Men of Letters bunker.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 32





	Building a Nest

Something was up with Dean…

Your boyfriend was acting weird, and he was slowly but surely getting weirder. He wasn’t acting like the Dean Winchester you knew and loved. Which in your profession usually meant he wasn’t in fact himself anymore. Ok, so maybe you were overreacting just the teeniest bit. After all, it wasn’t like he went around killing innocent people or being generally evil like possessed people usually were. And he wasn’t mean to you in any way; in fact the opposite was true. He was being more affectionate and cuddlier than usual. But he was acting, well, just not like himself.

Dean cleaned sure… But he didn’t ‘tidy up’, or at least he didn’t do so with a smile. And he definitely didn’t secretly glance over at magazines like Elle or Town and Country when the two of you went on supply runs. He hadn’t used to do so around _you_ anyway. But ever since you found the Men of Letters bunker, he’d acted like he was possessed by a mid-60s housewife/demon. All that was missing were the flowery aprons and the porcelain knick-knacks.

The first day you arrived at the bunker he had busied himself with picking out a room and cleaning it up. He’d even started adding little items and finding things that could make the place seem like it was his. Of course, you’d just found it adorable as you helped your exited boyfriend move things in. Happy to have a place to call your own for once, no more dirty motel rooms for you guys. Or less anyway… But it didn’t end there.

—

The next few days he’d explored the place; finding out what was in every room and slowly cleaning things up. Again, normal… The place was dusty as fuck after years of negligence. However, that’s when things turned a little too “housewifey” for a certain Dean Winchester.

He spent most of his time in the large kitchen or cleaning and re-cleaning his bedroom. You even caught him humming as he moved around the kitchen and baked a pie once. Soft tunes resembling Dionne Warwick’s classic “A House is Not a Home,” floating over with the smell of blueberry filling to you where you stood in the doorway watching him. Of course, Dean loved music, you often heard him humming some classic rock song while working on baby, but not ballads. Not songs that could be considered showtuney or mushy.

Of course, the pie turned out great, sure, **but** there was still something weird going on. There was something really wrong with Dean Winchester.

—

And it wasn’t just you; Sam noticed his brother’s changed behaviour as well. And that’s why the two of you had conspired to find out what was going on as you sat down around the table for another dinner ala Dean. The homemade burgers on the mahogany table look delicious, but you had a mission. From the corner of your eye you looked over at Sam who nodded silently, determination shining in his eyes as he reached for the duffle bag he’d brought to the table with him.

Dean’s face was one big smile when you turned to face him.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Dig in!” He beamed, not noticing the tense atmosphere around the table. His smile only faltering when Sam placed the silver knife, the flask of holy water and the borax on the table between the three of you. Your stoic faces contrasting with the confusion in bright green eyes as he took it all in.

“What?” Dean asked. Clearly not understanding the situation as he looked from the items to Sam. The big guy casting another longing look at his burger before focusing on the mix of non-dinner items on the table.

“We’re not taking another bite until you prove to us that you’re actually you,” You said, drawing his eyes to you where they were slowly widening in shock. The hunter turned housewife finally putting two and two together just as your words reached him.

“What do you mean I’m me? Of course I’m me!” Dean said gruffly, but he still reached for the three items. Using them each in turn while Sam muttered an exorcism under his breath. Dean’s eyes staying locked on yours as he pushed the silver knife to his forearm with an exasperated look. Continuing through the random mix of items that all helped solidify his humanity one by one like it was some sort of game. Once he’d poured some of the borax on his arm without a reaction he held it up to you to see.

“See? Now, care to explain to me what the fuck is going on (Y/N)?” Dean sighed, pushing the items back towards his brother before his eyes landed on you again. Eyebrows scrunching when he saw the relief mixed with confusion on your face. Under the table your hand relaxed from where it was reaching for the hand cuffs carved with sigils you had brought, just in case. Though you doubted you could have brought yourself to lock your boyfriend up like a prisoner in his own newly acquired home anyway.

“You’ve been acting weird Dean. Ever since we got here you’ve been less badass hunter and more Mary Poppins,” You explained sheepishly, when you said it out loud your worries sounded ridiculous. No self-respecting evil being would act like Mary Poppins. Except for, well… Mary Poppins.

You’d had some serious doubts and thoughts about stranger danger when you watched that movie as a kid. What kind of babysitter knew magic and just popped in from out of nowhere? Not the human kind, that’s what. Though of course growing up in a hunter household had probably made you overly paranoid.

“What? So, because I…” Dean started, sighing as he was met with nods before he could even finish his sentence. Hand going up to his red neck as a uncharacteristically weak blush spread over his cheekbones. “I guess I’m just… I’m nesting. Ok? It’s the first time I have a home since I was a kid, and I have you too (Y/N)… Everything is kind of perfect right now, and I guess I just enjoyed having a family, having a house to call my own. A place to return to, and someone there waiting for me,” He mumbled, voice kind of gruff as he tried to hide his embarrassment behind his tough guy act.

“W-what?” Sam said, laughter bubbling in his voice as he reacted to Dean’s words before you. “You’re _nesting_?” Sam’s words barely got out through the laughter that was refusing to stay locked within the shaking shoulders of the younger Winchester.

“Shut up Sammy! I mean, I’m just happy is all. I just wanted this to feel like home, like what we used to have before…” Dean said, words dying out before mentions of his sad past clouded the dinner table. Feeling the last of your paranoia leave you, forced out by the immeasurable amount of love for your hunter, you smiled softly at him.

Ok, so maybe Dean Winchester hadn’t been acting weird. He’d been acting exactly as you should have expected of your boyfriend. After all, he always was overprotective and trying his best to take care of his family. He’d probably been working hard to make it feel like home for the three of you. Always choosing to carry the burdens, both as a soldier and a man, of your happiness of his shoulders.

“I’m sorry Dean, I should have understood. I love what you’ve done with the place… I love you,” You smiled softly before grabbing his hand over the table.

“Yeah, well now that you know, eat your goddamn burgers,” Dean said. His voice was still gruff as he struggled to hide the embarrassment, but his eyes shone with love for Sam, you and your new home.


End file.
